Christine X Cassie
by lilybrown1023
Summary: 3


_**Christine and Cassie**_

_**(Christines POV:)Christine sat at her desk, waiting for the school day to end. She was fed up with the teachers, who clearly just didnt seem to find her laughing amusing. Her brown hair fell in her face and her lipgloss was placed was waiting for that time of day where she would get to see her close friend cassie, with whom she's been having a crush on for a couple of years. It was first period, and she would be able to see her in second so she got really happy and fiddled with her pencil. The bell rang. Christines heart raced rapidly, as she gathered her things and walked through the hallways looking up at all of the taller figures. She got closer to her room which was home economics and held her breath as she walked in. She wasn't there yet, which striked her as a bit shocking. Cassie was always the one to be there first.. "Maybe she got caught up by a teacher.. She likes to be quite talkative anyways" she thought. She sat down in her seat near the back and peered out the window. It was gloomy outside and it was beginning to sprinkle. Christine noticed the leaves falling from the tree as the breeze blew. Just then, her heart raced. "Hey christine!" She turned to see cassie. She wasn't much taller than her, and she had blonde hair that seemed to radiate gold in the light. Here eyes sparkled a light green like an emerald, and her smile was the most inviting thing about her. "Hey, I got caught by the fucking teacher... he's a dumbass." Cassie said. You smiled back. "haha I know, he almost caught me with my phone" You replyed. **_

_**It was after school, and you decided today was the day you were going to tell her. You were almost posotive she wouldnt feel the same, but you had to tell her. You shivered nervously as the rain dropped on your face, and the leaves crunched under your feet. You were walking to your car and got in, and started the engine. God you hoped everything would be okay. You heard a series of beeps and vibrations from your phone and looked again. It was her. You smiled and answered the phone nervously. "H..hello?" "Hey! I was wondering, want to meet up at the park for a bit? Im really bored and have nothing better to do" you smiled, knowing it was the perfect oppritunity to tell her. "Yeah sure, when?" "Oh, how about in an hour?" you glanced at your watch and noted that it was already 4 o'clock. **_

_**"Yeah, i'll be there" "okay, see ya in a bit." She hung up, and you let out a long sigh. How were you going to do this..? You backed out of the parking lot and took various turns until you were infront of a general store. You got out of your car and walked inside, trying to find something she would like. You almost gave up and left when you found a necklace that was laced with black jewels, and you knew that was hers. You payed for the necklace and walked back out, and looked at the sky. It was beginnning to pour, and you rushed to your car.**_

_**(Cassie's POV:) You brushed aside your hair, and made exactly sure your face was done perfectly. You looked at the clock. "Damn... it's already 4:50..." You rushed out of your room and into your truck, and drove about five minutes to the park. It was pouring, making it hard for you to see but you managed to find out where you were going. You stepped outside of your car, wearing boots and tan skinny's, and a frilly top accesorized by a cardigan jacket. You fumbled with your necklaces and took out your umbrella, watching the rain fall on the surface. "Tap..tap.." you smiled and walked over a ways to the pond, watching the ducks hide in the bushes and the water ripple as you sat under a large tree. You suddenly felt a tap on your shoulder, and looked quickly. It was christine.**_

_**"hey christine" you smiled**_

_**"Hey" you smiled back**_

_**"So, watcha want to do?"**_

_**"Um, I actually came here.. to ask you something.."**_

_**"Did you? Okay, what is it?"**_

_**Christine blushed and looked away, afraid to say anything to her long known friend. **_

_**"You can tell me" Cassie spoke reassurringly**_

_**"Well... Cassie..I.. L-" **_

_**Just then a duck flew over you and you nearly dropped the present you had for her. **_

_**"D...Damn birds.." You spoke**_

_**Cassie laughed " Well whatever, what is it?" She gave you a serious and questioning face**_

_**"Cassie... I..-"**_

_**Just then cassie got closer and ypour heart raced. She then removed a piece of hair form your face and smiled. "Sorry, that was bugging me.."**_

_**"You nodded but gave her a stern look and spoke curagously. "cassie, I have been keeping my feelings bottled up for so long.. I have to tell you now..." You fumbled into your pocket and finally caught the necklace in your hands and walked behind her. You wrapped the necklace around her many others, and smiled at the result. She was beautiful. She clearly was happy, and blushed back at you when you grew closer to her face. You fianlly spoke "Cassie. I... I love you!" You suddenly felt the urge to kiss her, and right when she was about to speak, you kissed her forcefully and quickly turned away, tears streaming down your face combining with the rain. You began to run when suddenly a hand pulled you back and you whipped around to see her. Her blonde hair was stuck to her face, her pale radiant skin was turning a bright red/pink and you didnt even want to know what you looked like.**_

_**"Chr.. Christine..." You looked up at her shyly and try to wriggle free but stopped after she asked. "I didnt know you felt this way... All this time I had no clue that.. that you felt the same!" You instantly felt your face heat up and your eyes widened. She actually felt the same. "I love you, I just never got the chance to tell you..." Just then you smiled brightly, as did she. She pulled you closer into a tight embrace and you couldn't stop smiling. "**__**She actually loved you..."**_

Heh, so I made this for my girlfriend cass, She really loved it. I hope you guys do to! this is only chapter one! :)_**  
**_


End file.
